


Conseguenze

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Series: The doctor and the counsellor [17]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Birthday Presents, F/M, Friendship, Oral Sex, Partner Betrayal, Romance, Section 31 (Star Trek), Vengeful Garak, Wedding Rings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: L'esperienza che Julian ha vissuto con la Sezione 31 ha lasciato qualche strascico che potrebbe distruggere la sua famiglia.
Relationships: Ezri Dax & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir & Miles O'Brien, Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax, Julian Bashir/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The doctor and the counsellor [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913011





	Conseguenze

**Author's Note:**

> Si tratta del seguito della mia fanfiction "Frammenti di memoria" e fa parte della mia serie su Julian ed Ezri, ambientata dopo il finale di Deep Space Nine.  
> Questa storia è ambientata a novembre-dicembre 2378.  
> La canzone utilizzata è Jace Everett - Bad Things.

Julian aveva riacquisito la memoria da soli due giorni. Sia lui che Ezri erano stati molto impegnati, ma si erano promessi che al più presto avrebbero trovato un po' di tempo da passare insieme, dopo essere stati lontani per diverse settimane.  
Kira e Odo si erano trasferiti sulla USS Akorem Laan, di cui lei aveva assunto il comando.  
La sera, Julian andò a dormire presto mentre Ezri, anche se si trovava a casa, stava finendo di organizzare il ruolino dei turni di servizio. Da poco era diventata primo ufficiale e spettava a lei questo compito, non era riuscita a trovare il tempo per lavorarci mentre era in servizio quel giorno.

**

Bashir si addormentò quasi subito. Sognò di Sylvia Regen e di una delle diverse volte in cui aveva provato ad avvicinarsi fisicamente a lui.  
Nel sogno si stavano baciando con passione, essendo lui ancora inconsapevole degli inganni che lei e la Sezione 31 gli avevano ordito contro.  
Mentre si baciavano, le loro lingue quasi in lotta per la supremazia, lui le mise le mani fra i capelli, erano biondi e distrattamente si chiese se fosse il suo colore naturale, apparentemente sembrava di si e lei gli aveva raccontato di avere origini tedesche, ma per scoprirlo con più certezza avrebbe dovuto vedere nuda una certa zona del suo corpo.  
~  
_When you came in, the air went out  
And every shadow filled up with doubt  
I don't know who you think you are  
But before the night is through  
I wanna do bad things with you_  
~  
Dopo diversi minuti interruppero, senza fiato. I baci di Sylvia lo avevano eccitato ma allo stesso tempo lo avevano reso incerto su fino a che punto spingersi con lei.  
Lei si spogliò della parte superiore della divisa nera della Sezione 31, che si apriva sul davanti, lui le mise le mani sulle spalle e muovendole verso l'esterno fece scivolare lentamente le bretelle del reggiseno. 

“Puoi toccarmi Tareq, non devi avere remore... Sono tua, da tanto tempo.” Lo incoraggiò. 

Julian le slacciò il reggiseno liberando i suoi seni prosperosi che quasi immediatamente andò a racchiudere con le mani. Lei mormorò qualcosa in segno di apprezzamento.  
Sylvia gli sfibbiò i pantaloni e lo accarezzò prima al di fuori dei boxer, per poi passare al di sotto, strofinando con le mani la sua pelle nuda nei punti più sensibili. 

Lui pensò che fosse strano che indossasse i boxer, da quando aveva ricominciato ad usarli non si era più visto con Regen in una tale situazione. Ma in fondo si trattava solo di un sogno, considerò. 

Abbandonò i suoi seni e le disse: “Non voglio fare l'amore.”  
Seppure toccarla ed essere toccato da lei fosse piacevole. 

“Non ti senti ancora a tuo agio con me?” 

Julian non volle rispondere, non voleva offenderla dicendo di avere uno strano presentimento. 

Lei continuò: “Ok, andremo per gradi, per stasera penserò io a te.”  
Gli abbassò i boxer fin sotto ai glutei, con la collaborazione di lui che si sollevò per un attimo, e scese la bocca a racchiudere il suo membro eretto. Lui le massaggiò la nuca e le tenne sù i lunghi capelli, lei non smise di guardarlo maliziosamente mentre gli dava piacere, succhiando e leccando in maniera esperta ed accogliendo la sua lunghezza fino in fondo. 

Interruppe un momento per chiedergli: “Ti piace?” 

Lui annuì più volte e disse di si. 

“Bene, questo è solo l'inizio, maledirai di aver dimenticato cosa si prova a stare con me Tareq.” Disse, fingendo in maniera convincente che in passato fossero stati davvero insieme e chiamandolo con quel nome falso.  
~ _  
I don't know what you've done to me  
But I know this much is true  
I wanna do bad things with you  
I wanna do real bad things with you  
_ ~  
Si rimise all'opera per diversi minuti e, quando lui infine si liberò, ingoiò tutto il suo sperma, come una persona assetata alla quale venisse offerto da bere in mezzo al deserto. Poi sollevò il viso e lo guardò con un ghigno soddisfatto, euforica di stare gradualmente raggiungendo il suo scopo principale: avere Julian. Già da un po' di tempo aveva sviluppato per lui quasi un’ossessione. 

** 

Al risveglio il sogno era ancora chiaramente impresso nella mente di Bashir, insieme alle sensazioni provate in esso. L'esperienza era stata così vivida che dubitò si trattasse solo di un sogno, anche se lo sperava con tutte le sue forze, aveva più le caratteristiche di un ricordo. Decise di aver bisogno di saperlo. 

Quella mattina Julian era da solo al lavoro in Infermeria, analizzò con il tricorder la sua densità spermatica e fece vari calcoli, cancellando i risultati subito dopo. Ciò che scoprì lo lasciò distrutto, aveva eiaculato una volta durante la sua permanenza con la Sezione 31. Non si era mai occupato da solo della propria eccitazione, di questo era sicuro, anche se ne era stato tentato date le continue avances di Regen, quindi significava che una volta avesse ceduto alle attenzioni della donna e che quello che aveva sognato fosse successo davvero. 

Nel tardo pomeriggio, dopo il turno, Bashir non se la sentiva di affrontare Ezri ed andò a giocare a freccette con O'Brien, da Quark. 

“Vorrei che fossi sempre così distratto.” Disse l'Irlandese all'amico, quando questi riuscì a colpire il bersaglio solo lontano dal centro. 

“Scusa, ho qualche preoccupazione.” 

“Non scusarti, almeno per una volta la partita è equilibrata!” Rispose, riferendosi al chiaro vantaggio che Julian aveva di solito grazie al suo miglioramento genetico.  
“Cos'è che ti preoccupa?” Proseguì Miles. 

“Niente di importante.” 

“Se ti fa questo effetto non mi sembra che non sia importante.” O’Brien mise a segno un buon colpo al bersaglio. 

“E' una questione delicata... non posso parlartene qui.” 

“Andiamo a parlarne da me, i ragazzi non sono a casa.” 

Andarono all'alloggio degli O'Brien e Julian si sedette sul divano, mentre Miles sulla poltrona. 

“Hai della roba vera da bere? Non sintalcool.” Chiese il dottore all'amico. 

“Si, ho del whisky single malt delle Highlands.” Era Irlandese ma apprezzava molto il whisky Scozzese. 

“Andrebbe bene anche del liquido di filtraggio degli scarichi dei motori, basta che sia forte.” 

Miles prese la bottiglia e ne versò mezzo bicchiere ciascuno, per non esagerare, e ne bevvero un sorso. 

“Mi sento in colpa per qualcosa che è successo fra me e Regen.” Cominciò Julian. 

Miles sapeva che la donna aveva fatto credere a Julian che stessero insieme.  
“L'agente della Sezione 31… ci sei andato a letto?” 

“Non esattamente.” 

“E allora?” 

“Mi ha... Ci siamo baciati alcune volte e poi...” 

“Cosa Julian?” O'Brien lo esortò a parlare chiaro. 

“Mi ha fatto un lavoro di bocca.” 

“Mmh.” 

“L'ho ricordato solo stanotte e oggi ne ho avuto conferma scientifica.” 

Il Capo si chiese come avesse fatto ad averne conferma, ma evitò di chiederglielo perché avrebbe potuto essere imbarazzante. 

“Miles non è che ora terrai fede all'avvertimento che mi hai dato quando io ed Ezri ci siamo messi insieme?”  
Chiese Bashir, riferendosi al fatto che O'Brien gli avesse detto che, se non avesse trattato bene Ezri, se la sarebbe vista con lui. 

__“Non essere stupido, non sapevi quello che stavi facendo con questa...” Miles agitò la mano poi disse: “Regen.” Anziché dire altro._ _

__“In realtà lo sapevo, non è che avessi dimenticato cosa fosse il sesso!”  
Disse Julian, volendo fare una battuta. _ _

__“Intendevo dire che non sapevi di avere una moglie!”_ _

__“E che la stessi tradendo.”_ _

__“E adesso vorresti dirglielo?” Miles conosceva bene il suo amico, quindi non era difficile per lui intuire cosa gli passasse per la testa in quel momento._ _

__“Prima di ricordare le avevo detto che ci eravamo solo baciati, non posso far finta di nulla.”_ _

__“Per quanto tenga ad Ezri, secondo me dovresti proprio far finta di nulla. Dicendoglielo cosa otterreste? La feriresti solamente.”_ _

__“Non lo so...”_ _

__“Praticamente quella donna, nel corso di diverse settimane, si è offerta a te numerose volte e tu hai sempre rifiutato di andare a letto con lei. Se non ti conoscessi bene penserei che non ti piacciono le donne. Dovrebbero darti un premio.”_ _

__“Non penso proprio di meritarlo.”_ _

__“Ragiona: non sapevi di essere sposato, pensavi che la tua compagna fosse Regen, non hai di che biasimarti.”_ _

__“C'era qualcosa che non mi convinceva, solo per questo non ho fatto di più.”_ _

__“Ed il tuo intuito si è rivelato giusto. Ma senti, Ezri pensava che molto probabilmente tu fossi morto, praticamente è stato un miracolo che tu sia tornato, e senza aiuto da parte nostra oltretutto. Non credo che ti farebbe grossi problemi se sapesse di questa cosa che le vuoi dire. Detto questo, il mio consiglio rimane di non dirglielo per non farla soffrire inutilmente, ma devi decidere tu.”_ _

__“Ci penserò ancora su.” Disse Julian. Buttò giù il rimanente whisky che aveva nel bicchiere e andò via._ _

__**_ _

__“Ti va di parlare di quello che è successo quando la Sezione 31 ti ha catturato?” Chiese Dax a suo marito._ _

__“Cosa? Di cosa?” Chiese Julian, un po' allarmato._ _

__“Del fatto che ti abbiano tolto accesso ai tuoi ricordi e che ti abbiano convinto con l'inganno a lavorare per loro.”_ _

__“No, io non penso che sia una buona idea.”_ _

__“E' vero che sono tua moglie, ma sono comunque un Consigliere, posso trattarti in maniera professionale te lo assicuro, o potremmo rivolgerci ad un altro Consigliere, magari su Bajor.”_ _

__“E' che... non ne voglio parlare.”_ _

__“Non fa bene tenere tutto dentro, non è stata un'esperienza ordinaria, né piacevole e noto che non sei tranquillo ultimamente.”_ _

__“Se sentirò il bisogno di parlarne te lo farò sapere.”_ _

__“Come vuoi.”_ _

__“Comunque, grazie per l'offerta.”_ _

__“Ho promesso di starti vicino e di sostenerti sempre. Vorrei che accettassi il mio aiuto, ma devi essere tu a decidere se accettarlo.”_ _

__Julian si sentì un verme, pensò che lei lo trattava meravigliosamente e lui ne aveva tradito la fiducia. Il fatto che non fosse stato esattamente un tradimento non lo consolava affatto._ _

__**_ _

__Dopo un paio di giorni fu il trentasettesimo compleanno di Julian. Ezri aveva organizzato di uscire a cena con i colleghi.  
Cenarono con i Sisko, gli O’Brien e Ro in un ristorante sulla Passeggiata.  
Ezri aspettò che ritornassero nel proprio alloggio e che mettessero a letto Zano per dare un regalo a suo marito.  
Si trattava di una fede nuziale nuova, poiché quella vecchia l’aveva persa a causa della Sezione 31. Il nuovo anello era fatto con un metallo originario di Trill ed Ezri aveva fatto incidere nella parte interna i loro nomi in lingua standard, le parole “per sempre” scritte in lingua Trill e la data del loro matrimonio.  
Lei gli mise la fede all’anulare sinistro, come aveva fatto al matrimonio._ _

__“È così leggera, mi piace. Ti ringrazio tanto.” Le disse Julian ed Ezri gli baciò la mano._ _

__Poi lo baciò sulle labbra con passione e lui ricambiò volentieri, inizialmente.  
Avrebbe voluto perdersi in lei e dimenticare le preoccupazioni ma quando si rese conto che sarebbero finiti a fare l'amore qualcosa in lui si rifiutò di farlo. Pensava che andarci a letto senza dirle di Regen sarebbe stata una mancanza di rispetto e sentiva di non meritare di stare con lei._ _

__“Forse è meglio lasciar perdere, sarai stanca dopo aver organizzato il compleanno.” Le disse._ _

__“Non sono stanca. È da tanto tempo che non stiamo insieme, mi manca fare l'amore con te.”_ _

__“Anche a me.” Disse lui, sinceramente._ _

__Lei lo prese come incoraggiamento e tornò a baciarlo. Dopo un po' fece per slacciargli i pantaloni ma lui le prese le mani allontanandole, intrecciando però le dita con le sue._ _

__“Julian che c'è che non va? Non ti sei mai fatto pregare per questo.”_ _

__“Tu sei stata fantastica stasera, lo sei sempre e io non ti merito.”_ _

__“Perché dici così?”_ _

__“Dammi qualche momento per raccogliere il coraggio necessario e te lo dirò.”_ _

__“Mi stai facendo preoccupare...”_ _

__“C'è qualcosa che mi preoccupa, e avevi ragione, riguarda la mia recente esperienza con la Sezione 31.”_ _

__“Dal tuo comportamento avevo capito che qualcosa non andasse, ti conosco bene amore. Dimmi cos'è, troveremo una soluzione.”_ _

__“Non è qualcosa che si può risolvere. Vorrei solo che non fosse accaduto...”_ _

__“Mi stai mettendo in ansia.”_ _

__“Riguarda me e Regen, ti ho detto che mi aveva fatto credere che stessimo insieme da tre anni.”_ _

__“Si... e mi hai detto anche che non è successo niente fra voi, a parte qualche bacio.”_ _

__“Ho ricordato solo da qualche giorno che purtroppo qualcosa è successo.”_ _

__Ezri intuì dove Julian volesse arrivare con quel discorso e pensò al peggio.  
“Hai fatto sesso con lei?” _ _

__“Non proprio.”_ _

__“Che significa non proprio?”_ _

__Lui si passò le mani sul volto, poi ammise, senza guardarla negli occhi: “Mi ha fatto venire, una sola volta, quando ancora non sapevo di essere lì con l'inganno ed era da tempo che cercava di avvicinarsi a me.”_ _

__Ezri restò impietrita, poi disse freddamente: “Avresti dovuto dirmelo subito.”_ _

__“Praticamente l'ho fatto, dato che l'ho ricordato solo due giorni fa.”_ _

__“E io che ti ho offerto anche di parlarne!”_ _

__“Non trovavo il coraggio di dirtelo.”_ _

__“Ti ha solo toccato quindi?”_ _

__“Questo non ha importanza.”_ _

__“Voglio saperlo Julian, rispondimi.”_ _

__Lui avrebbe voluto scavare una buca e sparirci dentro, piuttosto che rispondere.  
“Mi ha fatto... del sesso orale.” Confessò. _ _

__Si trattava comunque di un atto molto intimo ed Ezri si sentì ferita, delle lacrime le scesero sul volto, suo malgrado._ _

__“Ezri, sai che non mi ricordavo di te... e che nonostante questo l'ho sempre rifiutata.”_ _

__La ragazza stette in silenzio, piangendo sommessamente.  
Lui la esortò a parlare: “Dimmi qualcosa…” _ _

__“L'hai sempre rifiutata tranne quella volta pare.”_ _

__“Non avrei mai voluto farti soffrire, non ero consapevole di avere una famiglia... Tre anni, lei mi ha detto che stava con me da tre anni, praticamente da quando sto con te.”_ _

__“Sai cosa penso? Che non me lo hai confessato per essere sincero con me, lo hai fatto solo per stare a posto con la tua coscienza.”_ _

__“Mi sento terribilmente in colpa è vero, ma ho voluto essere sincero e non volevo tranquillamente fare l'amore con te senza avertelo detto, ti avrei mancato di rispetto.”_ _

__La ragazza giudicò quel pensiero molto nobile, ma ciò che lui aveva fatto con quell’altra donna non lo era per niente.  
“L’idea di fare sesso con te mi da il voltastomaco in questo momento.” Gli disse._ _

__Julian accusò il colpo, poi disse: “Ti capisco. Non so cosa fare per farti stare meglio e ti chiedo scusa.”_ _

__Ezri riuscì a smettere di piangere e cercò di pensare con lucidità.  
“Lo so che non posso biasimarti per aver ceduto a lei, date le circostanze, ma ho bisogno di un po' di spazio adesso.” _ _

__“Vuoi che me ne vada.” Concluse lui._ _

__“Andrei io, ma non voglio separarmi anche da Zano e lui ha tutte le sue cose qui.”_ _

__L'idea di separarsi diede a Julian una fitta al cuore. Sperò che si trattasse solo di un modo di dire, anche se a tutti gli effetti la sua famiglia si stava separando in quel momento._ _

__“Puoi stare nel mio ufficio, il codice d'ingresso è la data stellare del nostro matrimonio. Se non te la ricordi, è incisa nel tuo anello.” Disse Ezri ma si pentì subito di quell'ultima frase, sapeva che lo avrebbe ferito._ _

__“Certo che la ricordo.”_ _

__“Prendi pure tutto quello che ti occorre, io sono da Zano.”_ _

__Julian pensò che alla fine Regen era riuscita nell’intento di estraniarlo dalla sua famiglia, e che forse avrebbe fatto meglio a seguire il consiglio di Miles e non dire nulla ma, conoscendosi, non ci sarebbe riuscito a lungo._ _

__Julian riempì un borsone con dei vestiti ed alcune sue cose e andò in camera di Zano._ _

__“Sto andando allora.”_ _

__“Ok.”_ _

__“Quando possiamo rivederci? Magari parlare ancora...”_ _

__“Non lo so. Naturalmente potrai vedere il bambino quando vorrai.”_ _

__Julian si avvicinò al figlio e gli diede un bacio per salutarlo._ _

__Zano disse: “Pa-pa.”_ _

__“A presto piccolo mio.”_ _

__Julian andò via, distrutto._ _

__Ezri si portò una mano al viso, riuscì a trattenere le lacrime finché il bimbo si addormentò, ma uscita dalla sua stanza riprese a piangere. Razionalmente sapeva che Julian non avesse colpa ma si sentiva terribilmente ferita e pentita di averlo ferito a sua volta con le frasi che gli aveva detto.  
Ezri pensò a come a volte il desiderio fisico facesse agire sconsideratamente, ne aveva prova da alcuni dei precedenti ospiti di Dax e poteva capire che Julian vi avesse ceduto, non sapendo neppure di essere sposato in quel momento.  
Sperò che, con un po' di tempo, avrebbero potuto superare tutto ma aveva sentito il bisogno di porre un po' di distanza fra lei e suo marito. Pianse ancora fino ad addormentarsi._ _

__**_ _

__Julian cercò di dormire, ma non riusciva di smettere di pensare e di angosciarsi. Ammise di comprendere la reazione di Ezri, se fosse stato al suo posto, probabilmente avrebbe reagito in maniera anche peggiore.  
Sentiva di aver mandato a monte la felicità della propria famiglia per un attimo di soddisfazione fisica, e non lo faceva stare per niente meglio il fatto che non avesse avuto ricordi di loro al tempo in cui l'aveva fatto.  
Pensò di analizzarsi, il giorno seguente, per rilevare eventuali malattie sessualmente trasmissibili. Erano ormai abbastanza rare e perlopiù curabili, soprattutto all'interno della Federazione, ma non voleva correre rischi, in primo luogo per il bene di Ezri, se fossero mai tornati insieme._ _

__

__Bashir contattò Garak in subspazio, come faceva ogni tanto, anche perché stavolta aveva terribilmente bisogno di parlare con un amico. Aveva già parlato con O’Brien e nessun’altro sulla stazione era al corrente della situazione._ _

__“Ciao Garak.”_ _

__“Ciao, come va?”_ _

__“Potrebbe andare meglio.”_ _

__“Adesso che ci faccio caso il tuo aspetto non è dei migliori, ti vedo provato ed è da un po' che non ci sentiamo, il mese scorso ho provato a contattarti ma senza successo.”_ _

__“Stavolta posso dire di avere una buona attenuante per non essermi fatto sentire. Ma dimmi prima di te, come stai? Come sta il dottor Parmak?”_ _

__“Va tutto bene, non possiamo lamentarci, siamo molto impegnati ma troviamo sempre un po' di tempo per noi due. Qual è dunque la tua attenuante?”_ _

__Julian raccontò ciò che gli era accaduto di recente a causa della Sezione 31 e accennò al fatto di stare avendo anche dei problemi con Ezri, come conseguenza, poiché era successo qualcosa fra lui e Regen dal punto di vista sessuale._ _

__“Dottore quello che mi racconti ha dell'incredibile. Chi si crede di essere la Sezione 31 per spadroneggiare così nella tua vita?”_ _

__“Solo un'organizzazione molto potente.”_ _

__“E' l'ennesima volta che ti coinvolgono, ma stavolta hanno davvero oltrepassato il limite. Secondo me la gravità raggiunta da questo loro ultimo piano è dipesa molto da questa donna... com'è che si chiama?”_ _

__“Regen, Sylvia Regen... e purtroppo non c'è modo di rintracciarla né che venga punita per le sue azioni.”_ _

__“Capisco. Comunque non disperare Julian, sono abbastanza certo che il Comandante Dax ti perdonerà.”_ _

__“E' quell'abbastanza che mi preoccupa.”_ _

__“Non devi colpevolizzarti e neanche lei lo farà a lungo. È orgogliosa, ma anche sensibile e intelligente, capirà.”_ _

__“Lo spero. Ti ringrazio per avermi ascoltato.”_ _

__“Figurati e poi è stato un racconto così interessante... Vorrei parlare con Ezri, magari potrei farle vedere la situazione da un altro punto di vista.”_ _

__“Non credo che lei sarebbe d'accordo con il fatto che ti abbia raccontato l’esatto motivo dei nostri problemi.”_ _

__“Fidati, non dirò nulla di quel particolare che potrebbe metterla in imbarazzo.”_ _

__“Allora ok, se potessi intercedere te ne sarei grato.”_ _

__“La contatterò.”_ _

__“A presto Garak e salutami Parmak.”_ _

__“Certo, abbi cura di te Julian.”_ _

__**_ _

__Garak contattò Ezri, immaginava di trovarla da sola, visto che Julian per adesso non stava a casa loro._ _

__“Ciao, Julian non c'è... non sta qui per ora. Posso fargli sapere che lo hai cercato.” La ragazza pensò che cercasse suo marito e il Cardassiano glielo lasciò credere._ _

__“Oh, intendi dire che non abita lì? Come mai?”_ _

__“È una lunga storia.”_ _

__“Lui mi ha informato di aver avuto una brutta esperienza con la Sezione 31, anche se non è sceso in dettagli. Potrebbe avere a che fare con quello?”_ _

__“In effetti si.”_ _

__“Ed è qualcosa di irreparabile?”_ _

__“Sinceramente no, date le circostanze in cui è avvenuto, solo che è qualcosa che mi riesce difficile accettare.”_ _

__“So che forse non ho il diritto di consigliartelo, ma spero davvero che deciderai di perdonarlo. Si è trovato in una situazione spiacevole e, qualunque cosa abbia fatto, sicuramente ha agito inconsapevolmente, so che gli avevano cancellato la memoria.”_ _

__“E’ così.”_ _

__“Come sta il piccolo Zano?”_ _

__“Bene, anche se credo che avverta l'assenza di Julian in casa.”_ _

__“Sicuramente. Mi manderesti qualche foto del suo compleanno?”_ _

__“Certo, con piacere.”_ _

__“Grazie. Buona giornata cara Dax.”_ _

__“Anche a te.”_ _

__

__Quella sera Ezri decise di scegliere le foto da inviare a Garak, con tutto quello che era successo non le aveva neppure viste. Scorrendole al computer giunse alla foto di lei, Zano e Julian, con la torta davanti a loro, abbracciati e felici e non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Poi trovò una foto di lei e Julian, che qualcuno - probabilmente Molly - gli aveva scattato senza che se ne accorgessero. Nella foto lui le cingeva la vita con le braccia e lei gli teneva le mani sulle spalle. Si guardavano con adorazione reciproca e lo sguardo che Julian le riservava era qualcosa che non aveva mai pensato potesse esserle rivolto, per quanto era intenso e innamorato. Ammise che lui le mancasse tantissimo._ _

__**_ _

__Quando Julian la sera seguente andò a trovare Zano, Ezri aveva preso una decisione._ _

__“Puoi tornare a casa, se lo vuoi ancora... se non mi odi per come ti ho trattato.” Gli disse._ _

__“Non ti odio, ti amo tantissimo e comprendo pienamente la tua reazione. Tu mi ami ancora?” Le fece quella domanda temendo che la risposta potesse essere no._ _

__“Si e mi manchi molto.”_ _

__Lui sorrise, ancora in parte incredulo, lei continuò: “Ti perdono Julian, anche se in realtà non ci sarebbe niente da perdonare perché non è stata colpa tua. Cerchiamo di dimenticare questa brutta storia.”_ _

__Julian la sollevò mettendole le braccia intorno ai fianchi e girò su sé stesso per la gioia. Ezri si trovò a guardarlo dall'alto, cosa che raramente accadeva, gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò castamente.  
Bashir pensò che le sensazioni che gli diede quel singolo bacio valessero molto di più di quelle del sesso più disinibito e spregiudicato che avesse mai fatto, anche se doveva ammettere che il sesso con Ezri era sempre stato fantastico ed insito di sentimenti. La rimise giù, continuando a stringerla a sé.  
Zano chiamò la mamma, anche se era ancora incerto nel parlare e i due genitori andarono insieme da lui. _ _

__“Mamma e papà sono qui tesoro.” Disse Ezri.  
Julian lo prese in braccio, andò in camera da letto, seguito da sua moglie, e si misero a giocare con Zano sul loro letto, il bimbo gattonò e si arrampicò su di loro._ _

__Quella notte Julian ed Ezri dormirono nel proprio letto, faccia a faccia e abbracciati, con i loro respiri che si congiungevano. Julian indossava una maglia a maniche corte e dei pantaloni da ginnastica, perché doveva ancora recuperare il suo pigiama preferito dall’ufficio di Ezri e non aveva voluto indossarne un altro, lei indossava un pigiamone morbido ma lui la trovava lo stesso incredibilmente bella e sexy e non avrebbe potuto essere più felice._ _

__**_ _

__Garak dopo qualche giorno ricontattò Julian e fu lieto di apprendere che la situazione con Dax si fosse sistemata._ _

__

__“Devo darti una notizia che ti solleverà sicuramente.”_ _

__“Davvero? Dimmi.”_ _

__“Regen non darà mai più fastidio a te ed alla tua famiglia, né a nessun altro. Vorrei poterlo dire anche della Sezione 31, ma dubito che la mia mossa abbia potuto scoraggiarli per sempre. Di sicuro però avete guadagnato un po' di anni di tranquillità.”_ _

__“Cosa intendi?”_ _

__“Non posso scendere nei dettagli.”_ _

__Di certo doveva aver usato le sue risorse di ex membro dell'Ordine Ossidiano ed ex spia, pensò Bashir e gli chiese:_ _

__“Che fine ha fatto Regen?”_ _

__“Lei si trova in una prigione di Orione, condannata a stare lì per tutta la vita.”  
Garak sapeva che se avesse fatto uccidere la donna, Julian non sarebbe stato d’accordo, togliere la vita a qualcuno andava contro i suoi princìpi._ _

__“Come ha fatto a finire in prigione?”_ _

__“Diciamo solo che sono venute fuori delle prove inconfutabili contro di lei.”_ _

__“Sei stato tu ad incastrarla?”_ _

__“Mio caro dottore, non userei quel termine. Vedi, lei aveva realmente commesso molte infrazioni in territorio Orioniano, anzi dei veri e propri reati, solo che finora era riuscita a passarla liscia.”_ _

__Julian fece un mezzo sorriso e ringraziò Garak sia per la questione di Regen, sia per aver parlato con Ezri in suo favore. Il Cardassiano ringraziò a sua volta per le foto che sua moglie gli aveva inviato e gli raccomandò di ringraziare anche lei._ _

__Chiusa la comunicazione Bashir si sentì sollevato, la grossa preoccupazione che la Sezione 31, e soprattutto Regen, potessero interferire di nuovo nella sua vita era stata messa da parte, almeno per un po' di tempo._ _

__FINE_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto. Lasciate un commento o un kudos!


End file.
